Solo otro día
by forMatteado
Summary: es el cumpleaños de Matt y quiere decirle algo a su amigo, pero este se niega y a su vez también quiere decirle algo ¿que sera? Yaoi, no muy explicito pero lo suficiente...


Abro los ojos, otro día más en mi vida, excepto que este es especial, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Miro la hora, son las 7 de la mañana, en realidad aun no es mi cumpleaños, ya que por lo que me dijeron nací a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Bueno en realidad no importa mucho, no tiene importancia mi cumpleaños ya que solo tengo un amigo, y el regalo que yo quiero el jamás me lo dará.

Ahora que lo pienso no me presente, mi nombre, bueno no importa, pero "todos" me dicen Matt, hoy cumplo 18 años, y lo que yo quiero y deseo con todo mi corazón es que mi amigo corresponda mis sentimientos de amor hacia él. A mi amigo le dicen Mello y es un tanto agresivo en cuanto a lo que no le gusta o le incomoda se refiere, por eso es que nunca se lo dije, por temor al rechazo, a la muerte, al daño.

Pero hoy es distinto, tengo un plan, hoy se lo diré, no importa lo que pase, se que no me matara, ni golpeará por ser mi cumpleaños, calculo que después de este día quedare completamente solo, pero no importa, no aguanto ocultárselo ni un segundo más.

Son las 8 y mi plan se pone en marcha, exactamente a las 10 se lo diré por eso me encamino a su habitación en este momento, para pasar el tiempo que me queda con él, ya que tengo asumido que nunca más lo volveré a ver.

Me siento estúpido hace 15 minutos que estoy parado frente a su puerta y no tengo las fuerzas para llamar. Tengo que calmarme.

-Mello- lo llamo -¿puedo entrar?-

-¿Matt?-

-no, un violador que sabe tu apodo de casualidad- el nerviosismo me pone sarcástico.

-ya deja tus bromas, no, no puedes pasar-

-¿pero porque?-

-porque yo le digo y punto, a mi no se me cuestiona-

-pero…- Mello abre la puerta de improvisto antes de que pueda decir algo más.

-que no me cuestiones- me besa la mejilla y cierra nuevamente la puerta en mi confundido y colorado rostro.

-¿mello?-

-eso Matt, fue la "previa" de tu regalo, espero que te guste el resto- se voz se escucha, ¿avergonzada? Que impropio de él, un minuto, dijo ¿previa? Que significa eso.

-Mello-

-y ahora ¿que carajo quieres?- que molesto tono, es como si le interrumpiera algo.

-¿a que te refieres con previa?-

-ya lo veras- me contesta con un tonillo sospechoso

-esta bien- ya me resigno, no sirve discutirle – ¿me puedo quedar aquí en la puerta?-

-mmm..., de a cuerdo, no falta mucho-

Pasan los minutos ya son 9 y cincuenta y cinco y mi plan de confesión se fue al carajo, no puedo decírselo gritando.

-Matt-

-¿si?-

-nada- ese sonido se escucho mal, con desilusión y angustia, creo.

-mello, puedo decirte algo, es muy importante y quiero decírtelo a la cara-

-emm, no, primero quiero decirte yo algo y luego tu me dices lo que quieras-

-esta bien, pero ¿puedo pasar ya?-

-eh, si, si- Mello abre la puerta me deja pasar y la cierra de tras mío

-Mel…-

-no, te callas, sientas, y escuchas- y nuevamente obedecí –hoy es tu cumpleaños-

-no me digas, ni cuenta me había dado, gracias por recordármelo- creo que me pase con el sarcasmo.

-shhh, que quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que te enojes-

-ya, pero sino me enojo ni cuando me pegas-

-que te calles que me cuesta-

-bueno, perdón, no interrumpo más-

-bueno el tema es que yo…- suspira y agacha la cabeza, me resulta extraño

-tu…-

-mierda cierra esa hermosa boca tuya antes de que la rompa y no puedas hacer nada más con ella- mi cara de "WTF?!" se notaba a kilómetros del lugar a trabes de mil y un superficies sólidas y opacas, hermosa boca, ¿que carajo? No entiendo nada –Matt yo…-

-ya se que me dijiste que no interrumpiera pero… ¿¡QUE CARAJO!? ¿Dijiste "cierra tu HERMOSA boca"?-

-en realidad dije "mierda cierra tu hermosa boca…" mierda- ja se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pero, ¿no va a negarlo?

-bueno ¿que me decías?-

-ah, si, ¿puedes dejar de interrumpirme de una maldita vez?-

-bueno ya no interrumpo, después yo te digo algo-

-OK, pero mierda, cállate- suspira y se sonroja –yo, Matt, eh, y-yo te amo- parpadeo, me suena que escuche mal, ¿dijo que me ama? Lindo sueño en el que estoy metido.

-perdona, ¿Qué me que? Porque yo escuche que me amas, pero a menos que este durmiendo eso no es posible-

-Escuchaste bien, yo te amo, y no tiene nada de malo que un hombre ame a otro, y si quieres quejarte porque toda tu vida conviviste con un puto degenerado pervertido que te espiaba cuando te bañabas, puedes hacerlo pero no te quejes por…-

-¿enserio?- digo con lo que supongo son mis ojos iluminados por la alegría, para cambiarlos a duda –un momento, ¿me espiabas cuando me bañaba?-

Todo él se contrajo –jeje, este, bueno, ¿perdón?- se me acerca y me besa fugazmente –lo siento- suspira –de seguro te arruine el cumpleaños, soy un idiota, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido decírtelo hoy?-

Yo me acerco a él, tomándolo por la cintura –para nada, de hecho, hiciste que este fuera mi mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora, yo también te amo- lo beso pero buscando algo mas que un roce, lo beso de manera pasional y atrevida, saboreando toda su boca con mi lengua.

-a la mierda…- susurra.

-¿Qué pasa mi vida?- buenooo ya me puse cursi.

-que besas demasiado bien, y eso me…- mira hacia abajo, ya entendí.

-que lindo mi amor- vuelvo a besarlo de la misma forma que antes

-em ¿son necesarios todos esos apodos cursis?-

-si, son totalmente necesarios cielo-

-pues te vas olvidando de ello-

-¿ni siquiera amor?-

-bueno, pero solo ese- me besa de manera suave, mientras me empuja sobre la cama para quedar yo sobre la cama y él sobre mi –Matty, a la noche te daré el resto de tu regalo- esas palabras me sorprendieron, realmente es acelerado mi Mello –ahora ¿que tal si almorzamos?-el se levanta y me levanta a mi.

-claro amor- no puedo asegurarlo pero creo que se sonrojó débilmente.

Llegamos al comedor, comemos algo simple, y nos quedamos charlando. A eso de las 3 de la tarde salimos a un parque y seguimos charlando allí. El día pasaba rápido, y yo tenia miedo de lo que pasaría a la noche, ya que a pesar de que Mello es un año más chico que yo es obvio que el será el sema, y tengo fe que me va a doler. Regresamos y terminamos acostados en la cama haciendo nada, más que abrasarnos mirando el techo.

-Matt-

-dime-

-¿eres virgen? Porque yo si, es que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y siempre quise que mi primera vez fuese con tigo, aunque tuviese que violarte, y es que eres, eras y serás tan lindo y tierno siempre y, yo, yo…-

-Mello cálmate, ¿si? Yo también soy virgen, por la misma razón, salvo por lo de violarte…- se ríe, que tierno se ve –que situación más extraña, pero me gusta.-

-Matt te molesta si…- dice mientras se coloca en cuatro sobre mi y besa mi cuello.

-realmente me lo estas preguntando-

-no, más bien, te estoy avisando-

En ese momento comienza una danza sensual, privada y única entre los dos. Uno besa, el otro corresponde, uno acaricia el otro reacciona gimiendo, todo era así, hasta que mis ojos ven, o mas o menos, el placer difuminaba un poco las imágenes, lo mas sensual, caliente y lindo de todo, a Mello introduciendo sus propios dedos en su propia entrada para dilatarla, y así poder darle paso a mi miembro.

Al rato, ambos llegamos al clímax con un sonoro gemido de puro placer gritando el nombre del otro.

-te amo Mello-

-y yo a ti Matt- fue lo ultimo que se escucho ya que ambos quedamos dormidos, abrasados.

Desde ese momento que tenemos la certeza de que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
